1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display method and device thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display method and device thereof for operating page content displayed on a display element.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the displaying size of web content is often larger than display range of a display element, it is necessary for users to operate the web content on the display element, such as scroll forwards or scroll backwards the web content, to browse the whole web content. Content of digital documents is often more than a page. Therefore, some more operations, like page up or page down, are needed for users to read the whole digital document. Generally, users perform such page content operations using the mouse or the keyboard. However, performing such page content operations with a mouse or a keyboard repeatedly can be annoying.
Above all, a display method and device thereof for operating page content displayed on a display element without the keyboard or the mouse is needed.